


Jet Black Heart

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it, Brief Goku/Chi Chi in the beginning, College AU, Corruption, Dark, Gambling, Goku is a good boy, Human AU, I can’t spell tags god help meeeeee, Kissing, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Reading, Oblivious Goku, Supernatural Elements, damn is Vegeta a model cause he is fiiiiiine, darker themes than I usually do, dub con, fallen angel AU, friend dates, glass half full vs half empty, head games, i think I’m funny, leather jacket Vegeta, lots of food consumed, mentioned sex, no details tho sorry, not like too heavy though I don’t think, orange jacket Goku, playing pool, slight stalking, some mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Goku is drawn to the new and mysterious student Vegeta. Is there more to him than meets the eye?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Jet Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was written for a fic exchange and my discord son. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I tagged this dub con because there is mention of sex later that is completely consensual but could be read as not, please be aware and proceed with caution if something like that might bother you.

Black eyes scanned the street from the shadows. The hunt was starting fresh again. He scanned each person as they walked by judging their potential. He saw a few that might do in a pinch, but held out for something extraordinary. The standards he held himself to were high. Nothing less than perfection would do. He got lucky. He moved closer silently jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get a better look. He studied his specimen intently.

Yes he was the one, the perfect prize and ultimate catch. He followed him some more.

Goku walked home quickly trying to make it home before curfew. He had walked his girlfriend home and to be polite spoke with her parents but was now running late. He had never missed his curfew and didn’t want to start now. He was trying to cross the street when he got an icy feeling on the back of his neck, like he was being watched. He paused and looked around, before the cross walk signaled it was his turn to go. He shook off the feeling and continued on his way home.

He was greeted by his grandpa at the door.

“Two minutes is cutting it a little close don’t you think?” He was asked as he walked in.

“I’m sorry Grandpa. Chi Chi’s parents wanted to know how I was doing. We spoke for longer than I realized."

Gohan laughed as he slapped Goku on the back of his shoulder.

“It’s fine my boy, you could stand to live a little more!” He said joyously with a chuckle. Goku smiled and excused himself. He walked into his bedroom and made sure it was tidied up before he got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and made sure his alarm was set.

That night he had strange dreams. When he awoke the only thing he could remember was piercing black eyes and the flutter of wings.

Goku spent the weekend doing chores and helping out neighbors. On Sunday he went to church and afterwards went to a nursing home to sing Hymns. On the way home he felt the same creeping feeling like he was being watched. He shook it off with greater difficulty than before. He was worried he was becoming paranoid. As he went to cross onto his street, something compelled him to look over and see a younger man hunched over to tie his shoe. What caught his eye, was his hair. It was blacker than the night and sticking straight up in a curious flame shape. He was listening to headphones, he had one in each ear and didn’t see a car coming right for him. The driver had their head down like they were on their phone or something. Either way neither noticed the other.

Goku didn’t think or hesitate. He ran for the other man and pushed him out of the way, landing on top of him. The car screamed passed them, never slowing or wavering. The person Goku saved looked up at him eyes wide. The impact had knocked out both of his headphones. Goku couldn’t help but stare back at him. He had black eyes to match his black hair. They were piercing and beautiful. But so was everything about this man. It took Goku’s breath away. Was he a model? He looked like an angel he was so gorgeous. Goku began to tremble slightly as they locked gazes.

“Sorry about that.” He mumbled after a minute, remembering the position they were in and stood up. He dusted himself off and held out his hand to help up the stranger. He stood about a head shorter than Goku.

“You saved me.” The other said, sounding surprised but grateful. His voice was gruff but mesmerizing. Goku found himself wanting to hear him speak more.

“Yeah, I saw the car and I dunno, I just rushed over. You’re not hurt are you?”

He looked over him but he seemed fine.

“No I’m perfectly fine, thanks to you.”

He reached out his hand and Goku took it, shaking it firmly. He had a nice grip and Goku couldn’t help but notice how smooth his hands were.

“Well thank you, but I am in a bit of a hurry.”

He took his hand back and Goku realized he had been holding it longer than a simple hand shake required.

“Sure.” Goku said while scratching the back of his neck. “Well stay safe.” The stranger nodded at him and Goku continued on back to his house.

The next morning Goku woke up and got ready for school. He said goodbye to his grandpa and went to meet Chi Chi in front of her house. He walked her to school every morning. Everything was the same as always until he got to his first class and did a double take. The stranger from yesterday, was standing right in front of him talking to the teacher!

He turned around and caught Goku staring at him. He nodded at him warmly but turned his attention back to the teacher.

Goku was on pins and needles the entire class. Once they were excused he gathered up his stuff quickly and all but ran to catch up with him. He needed have not bothered. Once he rounded the corner he was right there. Dressed in all black looking more like he belonged on the cover of a magazine than at a community college.

“Hello there.” He greeted him. “We didn’t really get a chance to speak yesterday. My name’s Vegeta. I just moved to town and am starting classes here.”

Goku waved at him. “Hi, I’m Goku. I’ve lived here pretty much my whole life and have been taking classes here for about a year now.” He smiled warmly at him. Something about this Vegeta, it was just compelling. Like his eyes were attracted to him like they were magnets and he was metal. It was a weird feeling, but he couldn’t fight it.

Vegeta smirked back at him.

“Do you know anyone here?”

Vegeta shook his head. “No I am afraid I don’t know anyone.” His smile turned down slightly on one corner. It made Goku’s heart lurch.

“I can show you around if you want?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause you anymore trouble.”

“Oh it’s no trouble at all.”

He showed Vegeta around campus and found it really easy to talk to him. Almost like talking to an old friend instead of a stranger. It turned out Vegeta was in both of Goku’s classes for the day. They sat together and Goku found his company comfortable. He offered to take him to the cafeteria so they could grab something to eat.

Goku sat down at the small table and set his book bag down on the ground. Vegeta joined him. Goku felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked it. A text from Chi Chi wanting to know where he was and if they could meet up. He messaged her explaining he was showing a new person around and would check in with her later.

Vegeta watched him as he set his phone down on the table.

“My girlfriend, sorry.” Goku said as he looked from his phone to Vegeta.

“So you have a girlfriend?” Vegeta asked, seemingly innocently curious. Goku shrugged.

“What’s she like?”

“Well she’s really nice. And smart. We used to be friends when we were little.”

Vegeta nodded. “Sounds like your type.”

Goku thought about that.

“To be honest, I’m not really sure what my type is.”

Vegeta seemed to consider that.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I told you that.” Goku apologized. He had never told anyone but he was really only dating Chi Chi because that’s what everyone expected of him. Go to college, get good grades, have a girlfriend.

“It’s okay, you can tell me anything you want.” Vegeta reassured, looking directly at him. Goku held his gaze and immediately felt better. Something about Vegeta did feel trustworthy. Maybe that’s why it was so easy to be open with him.

The rest of the week passed and he spent most of it with Vegeta. They only had the two classes together, two days a week but he found himself wanting to spend more and more time with him. It was strange though. Vegeta seemed to know everything about him, but he didn’t really know much about Vegeta. Anytime he tried to ask he would get distracted or Vegeta would change the subject. 

It was later the next week that Chi Chi pulled him aside and told him he had been neglecting her.

“Gee I’m sorry Chiich, I’ve just made a new friend recently and we’ve been hanging out together a lot.”

“Well I’m your girlfriend Goku, you’re supposed to at least make a little time for me.” She pouted.

“You’re right Chi Chi, say why don’t we go to the movies?”

“Alright, as long as I can pick.”

They sat down in their seats, Goku had a huge tub of popcorn and a mountain of snacks.

It was a cheesy supernatural teen drama type movie. Goku was distracted because the now familiar feeling that he was being watched was there. He tried to look around the dark theater but he couldn’t see everyone to tell if they were staring at him.

He didn’t pay that much attention to the movie until it was revealed the main character was a vampire. He was dark, broody, and mysterious. Could Vegeta be?

After the movie Goku stretched and walked outside with Chi Chi. He was about to say something when he saw Vegeta standing on the street corner looking the other way.

“Chi Chi hold on.” He said gesturing for her to hold still. He jogged toward Vegeta.

“Hey Vegeta!” Goku called jovially. Vegeta turned and looked surprised to see him.

“Hello.” He nodded at him. “What are you doing out here?”

“We were just finishing a movie.” Goku tilted his head toward where he left Chi Chi. She wasn’t there anymore.

“Huh, where’d she go?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Vegeta purred. Goku forgot immediately what he had even been thinking about.

“Why don’t we go do something?”

“Uh sure.” Goku shook his head to clear out a fog that had taken over his mind.

“But I’m supposed to be home by ten or I have to call my grandpa.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Vegeta flashed him a wide smile. For some reason it reminded Goku of the Cheshire Cat. He shrugged to himself.

“Alright then let’s go.”

Vegeta led him through a part of town Goku wasn’t familiar with. It was run down and there was graffiti everywhere. Goku kept looking around but Vegeta seemed much at ease. They probably looked like quite a pair, Goku in his bright orange jacket and Vegeta in his black leather jacket.

Vegeta led them to the entrance of a bar and held the door open for Goku. Goku hesitated.

“Are we even allowed to go in there?”

“Minors are allowed until nine, we’re just going to play pool. Come on.” He grabbed Goku by the shoulder and pulled him in.

Goku regained his balance and then followed him all the way inside. He had never been in a bar before, having not been twenty-one yet. It looked pretty much how he pictured from movies.

He played a few sets of pool with Vegeta. They chatted and had fun. After a couple hours passed he realized it was almost nine.

“We should probably head out after this one.”

Vegeta grunted. Goku looked up to see an older patron approach them. He was short, bald and wearing red sun glasses despite the fact that it was dark in the bar.

“Hey there boys, you enjoying yourselves?” He asked them.

“Uh yeah, we’re having a good time.” Goku answered him warmly.

“Might I suggest adding a little grass to the celebration.”

Goku looked confused.

“Mary Jane?”

Goku shook his head finally realizing what he meant.

“No thank you.” Goku declined politely.

The old timer shook his head. “Can I at least buy you two a beer?”

Again Goku shook his head.

“That’s okay, we were about to head out.”

He looked over at Vegeta to make sure it was okay but caught him giving the old man a strange look. It was a beat before Vegeta noticed him staring.

Vegeta just nodded.

“Yes, let’s go.”

They walked outside and decided to go their separate ways. Goku said goodbye with a wave and headed back to his home. It was only after he had been walking for awhile did he think to check his phone. He had a few texts and missed calls from Chi Chi. She demanded to know where he was and why he just left her like that.

He called her as he was walking.

“No Goku there’s no excuse!” She yelled after he tried to apologize.

“I already told you you’ve been neglecting me lately and to just disappear on me like that! I’m over it. You don’t have to worry about it anymore because I’m not your girlfriend starting now!”

“Chi wait-“

She hung up on him. Goku stared at his screen to confirm that’s what happened.

“And she broke up with you, just like that?”

Vegeta asked him the next day when Goku confided in him. They were back in the cafeteria eating lunch.

“Yeah I guess she was just really not feeling our relationship anymore.” Goku shrugged.

Vegeta seemed thoughtful, but then turned his gaze onto him directly.

“That doesn’t upset you? Doesn’t make you angry?”

Goku swallowed and thought about what Vegeta was asking.

“No if she was unhappy, it’s okay.”

“Hmph.” Vegeta broke eye contact with him. “Some guys get angry when their girlfriends break up with them. They might try to get even.”

Vegeta had such a dark outlook on life. Or was it more realistic? Goku considered his answer thoughtfully.

“It’s okay. I’ll give her some time to calm down and then make sure we can still be friends.”

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything.

It wasn’t until they had finished eating that Vegeta spoke again.

“Say now that you have more free time, did you want to go somewhere else with me today?”

Goku brightened at the idea.

“Sure. Last night was really fun. Alright we’ll head out after our classes are over.”

“Why wait, we could head out now?” Vegeta flashed him a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

“Well I dunno-“

“Come on, it won’t hurt to miss just one class. And if your teacher asks you can just say you were sad about your break up.”

“I guess it’s okay. Here hold on I’ll text my friend so they know to take good notes for me.”

He thought he saw him frowning as he sent the message, but when he looked up Vegeta’s expression was neutral. Feeling better about missing class with proper arrangements made he let Vegeta lead the way.

They left campus and caught a bus toward downtown. When Vegeta signaled it was time to get off Goku looked at where they were. They had arrived at a large casino. Goku had never been to one, it wasn’t really his style. Vegeta led them confidently through to the slot machines. Goku didn’t have any cash on him, so he went to the ATM to withdraw some money. He didn’t have a lot in savings, but a single twenty dollar bill wouldn’t hurt too much. He noticed Vegeta seemed to have a lot of cash but decided not to question it. Maybe he came here often and was good at it?

Goku settled in next to Vegeta and inserted his money. He started betting low, but still lost a few dollars. He turned to watch the people around him and realized no one else was letting the machines stop on their own, they pressed stop right away. That helped a little.

He was still down five dollars when the person sitting on the opposite side of him grabbed his attention. It was a very short old lady dressed in all black with pink hair.

“I gotta use the little ladies room, do you mind holding my spot? I have a good groove going and can tell I’m about to hit the jack pot!”

“Sure thing ma’am!”

She shuffled her way out of Goku’s line of sight. Vegeta leaned over to talk to him.

“That’s crazy for an old lady to trust you like that. You could take her money, or play on it and take the jack pot if she really was about to win.”

Goku shook his head. “Naw, I would never do any of those things.”

Goku watched her spot and waited for her to return. She came back a few minutes later and thanked him.

Goku was down to just five dollars and decided to cut his losses when he heard her start shouting.

“I can’t believe it, I won! I won! I hit the jack pot!”

Lights were flashing and loud noises resembling coins falling everywhere were blasting from the machine. Goku turned to congratulate her.

“Thank you, Sonny! Here, since you were so gracious in holding my place for me, let me give you a little something for your trouble.”

He escorted her to the check out area. When she received her winnings she went to hand some to Goku. He expected to see a few dollars in her hand but instead she was trying to hand him a few hundred dollar bills.

“Woah ma’am, I can’t accept all of this!”

“Sure you can, I won a lot more than that, and it’s all thanks to you. Go ahead make an old lady feel good about herself.”

“Alright well if you insist.”

Goku took it to be polite, but tried to consider what good he could do with it. Maybe he could donate it to charity or pay it forward somehow.

He caught Vegeta looking at the old woman angrily but assumed he might be jealous. He hadn’t seen Vegeta win it big.

“Hey let’s go get dinner, on me.” He offered. Vegeta smirked at that.

“Alright.”

At dinner Vegeta’s presence felt different. More distant. Usually when he was around Vegeta everything felt better. The world seemed brighter, and Goku always felt in a good mood. Tonight he felt more somber than he usually did, but especially so for being around Vegeta.

Vegeta abruptly said he needed to leave as soon as they finished their food.

“Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow?”

Vegeta waved him off. Goku sighed and paid the bill.

He didn’t see Vegeta on campus the next day. He only had one morning class so after waiting to see if Vegeta was waiting for him in the cafeteria he decided to head home early.

As he walked he realized he still didn’t know much about his new friend. He didn’t know where he lived. They had seen each other everyday in person so they had never exchanged phone numbers. That seemed odd to him, but he shook it off. It was the weekend and he had plenty of homework this weekend since he missed class the previous day.

When he got home he went to grab a quick snack. He saw a note left from his grandpa. He had decided to take a last minute camping trip with some friends, and would be gone all weekend. He had left a list of chores and some money for Goku to order some pizza.

Goku got started on his chores. He liked working in the hot sun. It felt good to get his hands a little dirty and to work his muscles. It made him feel very accomplished even if all he did was tend to the garden a little bit.

He was organizing the garage a few hours later when he heard the doorbell. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He wasn’t expecting company but one of the neighbors might be coming over to check if he was available to help or a friend of his grandpa might be stopping by unaware he was out of town for the weekend.

He opened the door and was surprised to see it was Vegeta waiting on the other side.

“Hey Vegeta!” He greeted him warmly before he realized he didn’t know how Vegeta knew where he lived. He frowned a little. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I found your address in the student help directory. You have it in case people need your help with something. I hope you don’t mind.”

Goku considered that. He did post something last year when he was promoting his community service.

“Well come in, let me get cleaned up.”

Goku led him to the kitchen where he washed his hands and wiped down his forehead with an actual rag. He grabbed himself a root beer and offered one to Vegeta who took it.

“Sorry about that, I was trying to get my chores out of the way.”

“That’s alright. What kind of chores do you have to do?”

“Well I’m mostly done. I weeded the garden and almost finished organizing the garage. My grandpa’s gone for the weekend so he asked me to do a few more things than usual so I could get some pizza.” He flashed Vegeta the pizza cash his grandpa had left him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

“Impressive. Most people would try to throw a party or invite a girl over. Instead here you are doing your chores early even.”

Goku laughed.

“Yeah I know, might seem strange but it’s just the way I am.”

Vegeta gave him a small smile.

“Well since there is not going to be a rager, do you mind if I join you for your pizza?”

“Not at all.”

Goku showed Vegeta around his house. It was easy and comfortable, and Goku quickly forgot about the night before.

Vegeta was being a extra friendly. More jokes, compliments, and a few friendly shoves were given to Goku. He didn’t know why the change, maybe Vegeta was just in a good mood.

When the pizza finally came that evening Goku tried to separate it up evenly but Vegeta declined.

“You eat way more than I do anyway. Where do you put it all?” He rubbed Goku’s stomach briefly.

Goku chuckled. “Everyone wants to know the answer to that one!”

They settled down to eat and Vegeta poured a cheese packet over his slice.

“Is that good? I’ve never actually tried to do that.”

“It makes it taste much better. Here.”

Instead of offering the cheese to him or even the piece of pizza he was eating like Goku was expecting, Vegeta held his piece out for Goku to take a bite of. He bit it hesitantly, causing a fair amount of the Parmesan cheese to flick onto his face. Vegeta stretched out his hand and wiped them away for him.

“You made quite the mess there.”

Goku blushed.

“Ah, sorry about that.” He said shakily.

Something about Vegeta felt different all the sudden. Being around him made him nervous. His skin suddenly felt too warm and kinda itchy. He tried to ignore it.

After dinner they sat down on the couch in the living room to watch some TV. Vegeta sat closer than Goku thought was necessary but didn’t say anything even though their arms kept brushing against each other and he knocked his knee into Vegeta’s more than once.

After awhile Vegeta did move away but it was only to rest his head on the arm of the couch and put his feet in Goku’s lap. Goku didn’t say anything but it made his throat go dry and he could feel himself blushing.

Vegeta seemed to be dozing and it was getting late so Goku gently untangled himself and got up to find Vegeta some bedding. Goku didn’t want to disturb him and it was probably fine if he just stayed here. He must be really tired to fall asleep like that. Goku laid a blanket over Vegeta and placed a pillow near him in case he woke up.

Goku went down the hallway and got ready for bed himself. He didn’t usually have friends over, it felt nice. Maybe Vegeta would be able to hang out for a little while the next day too. That could be really fun.

He wasn’t tired yet, he was actually pretty wired for whatever reason. He paced around his room a little, but when that didn’t help he tried to do some sit ups. In the middle of a third set of reps he heard a light knock on the door. He looked up to Vegeta in his doorway. 

“Hey sorry Vegeta, I thought you were sleeping.”

“I’m a light sleeper.”

“Well you’re welcome to stay.” Goku said as he got up off the floor. “You can sleep on the couch or I can set up a cot for you.”

Vegeta gave him a funny look at that.

“Or if you want you can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Vegeta just kept eyeing him oddly. Goku began to get really nervous and looked down to realize he was shirtless and very sweaty. Maybe he was making Vegeta uncomfortable?

“Here uh-“ Goku cut off when Vegeta began to walk towards him. He shoved him so he fell back, stumbled and landed on his bed.

“Hey-“ Goku cried out but was interrupted by Vegeta leaning over to place a finger over his lips to silence him.

Goku did not know what was happening, but he was suddenly way too hot, the air in his room felt too stuffy, and Vegeta’s piercings eyes were very overwhelming.

Vegeta pulled his hand back and Goku sat up making him about equal height with the other. This was all so strange, but there was something in Vegeta’s eyes he desperately wanted to decipher.

Too distracted, Goku didn’t realize what Vegeta moving closer could mean. It was only after he felt Vegeta’s lips on his did he put together what was happening.

Vegeta put his hand on the back of Goku’s neck and didn’t allow him to pull away. Goku’s eyes widened in surprise but Vegeta’s stayed close. The kiss was a surprise, but it felt pleasant. Goku eventually returned it nervously. He had never been kissed before after all.

Once he started kissing back, Vegeta moved his hand from his neck and began exploring his shoulders and chest. It felt really good. Goku let out a breathy sigh.

He felt like he should be more confused. Vegeta was his friend, and another male at that, but Goku remembered ever since the first time he saw him this strange magnetic attraction towards him. Earlier with Vegeta’s attentions he felt butterflies in his stomach. Maybe everything wasn’t that complicated. He liked Vegeta, this whole time.

Before he knew it he was laying down on his back with Vegeta on top of him. Their kiss changed into something more passionate. Vegeta’s weight on top of him lit a blazing inferno inside of him he had never felt before. Soon Vegeta’s lips were everywhere, kissing him over his entire body. At some point, Goku really couldn’t remember when, their clothes were removed.

That night Goku did deplorable and fifthly things with Vegeta. He showed him new depths of pleasure Goku hadn’t even known existed. He felt like he had been a man deprived of water, finally getting a nice cold drink. His body made sounds he never knew he was capable of. He would have been embarrassed to be doing those things, but Vegeta led him through it all.

He woke up the next morning feeling completely satisfied, though a little sore. He stretched and yawned. His bedding was a tangled mess. It took him a minute to realize Vegeta was sitting up on the other side of the bed. He was wearing pants so Goku looked around to find his.

Once his pants were on he took a minute to consider how awkward the situation was. Goku had absolutely no experience dealing with these kinds of situations. Was it cool to ask if Vegeta wanted breakfast? Was it weird that hadn’t spoken to each other yet?

Probably to both.

“Good morning Vegeta, would you like some breakfast?”

Vegeta finally turned to look at him. It was a colder gaze than he was prepared to see. It was with the same intense gaze he had seen Vegeta use many times that made it hard to think.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Vegeta cursed, causing Goku to startle a little bit.

“What is it?” Goku asked genuinely confused. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked about breakfast after all.

Vegeta stood up. A weird current surrounded him causing his hair to whip back and forth like he was in front of a fan. His room rustled.

“You’re still pure? Even after all of that?”

Goku opened his mouth but no words came out. A shadow stretched out behind Vegeta, it was of his silhouette, but he swore he could see a set of giant wings outstretched on the shadow.

“I rocked your world last night, don’t even try to tell me I didn’t.”

“Vegeta what’s going on, what do you mean?” Goku finally found his voice.

“I tried to tempt you with everything, but you never took the bait. I finally resorted to drastic measures and your aura is still one hundred percent pure as the lord himself. How can this be?” Vegeta looked lost in thought.

Goku was trying to decide if Vegeta was crazy or if he was. This is all so strange.

“Could it be?”

Vegeta stepped closer to him and the wind died down. He grabbed him by his chin and and forced him to look into Vegeta’s eyes.

“Who are you really?”

Goku was captivated by Vegeta’s gaze. It felt like he couldn’t control his answer.

“I don’t know. I was abandoned as a baby. My grandpa found me and adopted me.”

Vegeta seemed to consider this.

“So you have no idea who your birth parents are?”

Goku shook his head. Vegeta let go of his chin.

“Could you be nephilim like me?”

Goku didn’t know what that word meant.

“Vegeta I don’t understand what’s going on.”

He reached out to him, but Vegeta stepped backwards.

“That’s for the best right now.”

And then Vegeta disappeared. Goku blinked. Vegeta was there in front of him one second and then quite literally vanished into thin air the next. Goku searched the whole house but he was just gone.

Unable to focus on chores or homework, Goku tried to figure out what that one word meant. It took a minute to google it, he didn’t know how to spell it. But when he finally found it, he gasped aloud.

What did Vegeta mean, could he be nephilim like him?

Those wings? Was Vegeta an Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn’t too weird. Son I love you and hope you liked it!
> 
> Might expand on this later. Any ideas I have in the works involve more stuff from Vegeta's POV


End file.
